Judas
by Deadfield
Summary: yaoi-stepcest-2011  Tygra's mother just married Caldus, the father of the cities baddest cat, Lion-o. And to make things worse, Tygra has feelings for the cat. He tries to ressist, but he knows, he'll be Lion-O's holy fool, if Lion-o would be his Judas
1. Stolen Glances

Judas-I

I've promised a lot of my rp tumblr friends (I'm Lion-O on tumblr guise!) that I would do this. So time for some well needed stepcest.

For Tygra, today couldn't have have gotten any fucking worse. He sat in the hard church seats, that were bruising his ass, and watched his his mother, his mother for christ's sake, kiss him.

Tygra watched in horror as his mother, kissed Caldus Thundara or more commonly known as the hardass prime minister of the entire providence of Thundera. He was mess. A hot mess even, but with his mothers desperate ways, and attractive demeanor, he should have foreseen this catastrophe.

Mother.

Fucking.

Catastrophe.

He smiled weakly as his newlywed mother and stepfather tuckered down the velvet rug, and out the giant mahogany doors. What seemed to be millions followed, The striped cat being thankful that he chose the edge as his spot. He looked over, and felt his stomach drop. Drop to the center of the fucking earth.

They weren't lying when they said he was his son.

Noo, not lying at all.

The fire engine red hair the two shared couldn't be just a coincidence.

There was Lion-O. Lion-O Thundara. The formerly illegitimate spawn of Caldus Thundara. The lion male was known for a number of affairs, from being the culprit of the destruction of three cars innocently parked on the birchwood street curb, and for being the only one with enough balls to punch Charlie Hinson, a resident human bully, in the chops in the third grade.

But those were minor turnouts, the number one thing he was famous for, besides being a man whore, was the tattoo.

Lion-O Thundara allegedly had ink on his lower back, more commonly known on the streets as a tramp stamp. The tattoo read out, in immaculate old English letters, Judas. Those who had claimed to have been graced with it's presence, were immediately badgered with questions.

And to make the situation entirely worse, ever since the two were in the sixth grade, something Tygra loved, yet resented.

No, he just had to be attracted to the bad-boys. Why couldn't he like geeky dudes or preppy guys, or girls. But no. It just HAD to be him.

He sighed, and gather his bearings. And gloomily trudged into the sea of people.

Tygra loosened his bow tie as he sat at the family table during the reception. Caldus and his new wife Amaris (Tygra's biological mother) had just concluded their first dance. He had to admit, the two felines looked like a genuine happy couple. They smiled, laughed and all that saccharine nonsense. But even that couldn't sway the looming feeling of dread, nestled at the rock bottom of the tigers stomach.

His eyes diverted in the direction of Lion-O, who was sipping a glass of wine Tygra wasn't sure he was supposed to have. He cocked hi head to the side, an gave the tiger a look of questioning, a complementary raise eyebrow for added affect.

Tygra rebuffed with a half smile, not down enough to forsake his reputation as a nice guy.

He watched the lion raise from his seat, and saunter to the dance floor, grabbing a daughter of a family friend and beginning to dance.

Tygra inadvertently sighed.

He got up, thoughts of his new brother swimming in his mind like it was an aquarium. He knew now that he and Lion-O were related by marriage; the chances of getting his love were that of Aretha Franklin using the stairs to get to the top of the statue of liberty. E snagged a drink, what he assumed to be a rum and coke, and quickly drowned it. Smiling as the warm feeling of the alcohol hit his stomach.

Then, he found himself angry with himself. He refused to drink himself into a stupor. Not tonight. If he kept this shit up, he was going to end up at an alcoholics anonymous meeting, shivering for a shot of black and tan.

He rolled his eyes at the thought.

Hell fucking no.

The newlywed mother and father bid him a adieu the same night, he carrying her into the private jet, still clad in their wedding garments they took off for Aruba with a flare of a jet engine, and a wisp of wind.

Lion-o poked Tygra's shoulder, and gave him a half smile. "I guess you're my new brother." he said in his low voice. The tiger found the rumors true. Lion-o's voice was like sweet thunder, and smooth rain. It was sweet in a dark, sensual way, as many girls had described it.

Tygra raised his eyebrows. "I suppose so." he nervously scratched the back of his striped neck.

"I've always wanted a brother, just to have somebody to relate to."

"What about your, I mean, our father?" He asked, looking the lion in his sky blue eyes. Tygra had to admit that his eyes, as well of the rest of his body was impressive. He could picture the lean, yet muscular body beneath the cotton shirt Lion-O wore.

"Dad can be a real dick." "Constantly badgering me about my shit." he said with a apparent scowl. "Fucking asshole." the redhead crossed his arms, and his vision veered to the left. That, complemented with the scowl, made it wise for Tygra to change. the subject.

"So, do you need a ride home?" Tygra asked.

Lion-O waved off the offer. "Nah, the chauffeur will take me home." "Hey," he said, before the tiger could get the words out. "Why not ride home with me?"

"My cars here."

"I can have somebody retrieve it for you in the morning."

Tygra shrugged, and Lion-O lit a cigarette. He offered him a cancer stick, but Tygra rejected, and inwardly gasped as the Lion male pulled a flask from his inner coat pocket, and took a nip.

"Want some of this then?"

Tygra Shook his head no, "I don't drink."

Lie.

He motioned for the tiger to follow him, making that devilish smirk that he always made. Lion-O phoned for the chauffeur, who pulled into the empty parking lot soon after.

He smiled once more, and sleuthed into the limousine, bouncing on the soft leather seats like a child, before moving into the corner, allowing his step brother to enter.

Almost immediately, the lion took to his knees, and invaded the contents of the small refrigerator at their feet. He retrieved a miniature bottle of Gray Goose, a icy glass of cranberry juice, a lime, and some mint. Lion-O added all the mixtures into a shaker, the mint being exempt.

"Grab two glasses." He asked in a gruff voice, his hand moving like a blur as the concoction melded ion itself.

After a steady minute and a half of that, the lion, grabbed the twin glasses, and filled each with a gooseberry. (also called vodka and) cranberry

He shoved one in Tygra's hands, and took a sip of his own, lounging on the leather seats like he was queen of the fucking court, his face hiding behind the class. Lion-O loosened his bowtie, and then unbuttoned his shirt, leaving his chest exposed for all to see.

Boner alert.

Tygra blushed (can they even blush?) and sipped his gooseberry casually. Hi tried his hardest, not to rake his eyes up and down his new stepbrother's physique, but failed. His gaze would trace from his neckline, then down to his belt, then repeat.

Down, stop, repeat.

Down, stop, repeat.

Down, stop, repeat.

This time, his eyes met his, and the redhead smirked, withdrawing a cigarette from his pants pocket and lighting it, cracking the window.

He sighed, and downed the rest of his beverage.

It was gonna be a long night.

Sorry I it's short. It's just a pilot chapter. If I continue, things will get longer and more interesting. 


	2. The Morning After

Judas-2

((oh, if somebody is the governor in this AU, their basically the president. Just wanted to clear that up.))

I don't own thundercats, if I did; Lion-o would wear that blue singlet thing he wore in the original series.

-Beep!-

A striped hand came down upon the ringing machine with the force of a thousand dying suns. It bounced off the nightstand, and hit the rosewood floor.

And it was still beeping.

Tygra swung his legs over the side of the queen sized bed, his palms rubbing his dark eyes with vigor. He stood up, stretched, and unplugged the small beeping clock, then effectively flung it across the room, hoping to never see it again.

He took his place beneath the sheets again, and rolled over. Just as his mind began to trickle into dreamland, a rather loud noise shook him from his rest.

"!"

Tygra jumped ten feet in the air. Or at least, he felt like it was ten feet.

After calming down, realizing that it was just a domesticated Snarf, he smiled, and gave it a gentle rub on his snowy tuft of fur that was nestled on his head.

The Snarf purred in affection, rubbing his body against Tygra's arms, in a motion for more love. The tiger's eyes transfixed upon the small red collar that the animal wore. It was ruby red, and had little pictures of the Thundarian flag embroidered onto it. (it's the thundercat symbol!) He turned the collar, and found a small chrome nameplate with the name 'Osbert' printed on it.

"So, you're name is Osbert?" he inquired the cat, not expecting it to reply. But to his surprise, and slight amazement, the Snarf hissed in disgust. He hopped from the tigers lap, and exited the room, and returned thirty seconds later, with a pillow betwixt his jaws. Snarf dropped the pillow at his feet, revealing a red engendering of the word 'Snarf' in the same old English lettering as Lion-O's tattoo.

"You like to be addressed as Snarf?"

He snarfed in approval. Then, he grabbed his bowl with his mouth, and begged for some food.

Shit.

Snarf began to walk from the room's ajar door, motioning for him to follow. Tygra was reluctant to follow. He pressed the elevators down button, and stepped in with the small animal.

He honestly didn't know why Lord Leo, the first pioneer of the providence of Thundara, had to pump each and every ounce of his ego into this house. Originally, it was only eight stories, but since 1903, it was remodeled, and renovated to eleven stories, and the walls redone so the entire structure was like a maze. Governor Sabertooth was so paranoid that he would be killed that he went to extreme lengths to stay alive. Ironically, it would be his wife of forty years that would smother him in his sleep after he threatened divorce. She wasn't thrown in jail though, the court ruled the murder 'just' for he had been stealing from the Thundarian people's treasury for years.

When the doors creaked open, Tygra was assaulted with some of the best aromas in the history of aroma. When he finally regained his senses, he was amazed. A setting of chocolate-blueberry pancakes graced the table along with fresh fruit, scrambled eggs, biscuits, bacon, chicken, milk, and orange juice.

But the best part was the dancing Lion-O, who was scantily clad in a pair of vintage puff the magic dragon boxers.

And that's all he had on.

"Good morning starshine, the earth says hello!" The lion said happily said. He finished washing the last dish, and bent down to put the sponge in its respective place, and Tygra got full view of his tattoo.

The old English letters curled into one another with the most beautiful of craftsmanship. The letters donned seemingly ceaseless wisps that tangled into one another, cradling them ever so perfectly. It was a shame that tattoos like so had been deemed derogatory over the years.

"You made all this?" Tygra asked with slight disbelief in his tone. He pulled up a chair, and added a healthy portion of various items onto his plate.

Lion-O had no chance to respond, for he was already shoving food down his throat like he hadn't eaten in a month.

Tygra thought it was adorable.

Snarf snarfed angrily from the far side of the room, his bowl still between his jaws. He gave Lion-O a look of death, then dropped his bowl on the floor. Lion-O shot that look right the fuck back, then tossed him a biscuit.

"Does Snarf have territory issues?" Tygra asked after a gulp of orange juice. "Cuz he looks sweet as sunshine, but liable to scratch the shit out of you."

The red headed cat retorted with a loud chuckle, then, tossed his plate into the sink. "That's pretty much it when it comes to Snarf." "But he will come in your room at the dead of night, crawl on your back, and purr like a motorboat."

Tygra just grinned in response.

He watched him from the window of the south spire.

Tygra watched his stepbrother peel off his shirt and pants, revealing the black pair of compression shorts beneath. The cat dove into the indoor pool with the grace of a swan.

Right about now, he was utterly pissed at his mother for marrying Caldus.

He didn't mean that, it was just the fact that whenever Tygra desired for something, some big ass roadblock would just fall from the sky when he was on his way there.

Why doesn't shit ever work out?

He sighed, slumping lazily into the loveseat.

He had to admit, the house itself was stunning to say the least. Each floor was graced with a seperate theme, for example, the third floor was draped in tribal designs of the exquisite tribes of South America, yet the seventh was graced in the robes of Rome, and other renaissance features. It was dazzling to say the least.

He found himself thinking of how the decorum matched Lion-O's personality. The Russian pelts melded into his more hostile side, while some of the Japanese features showed the hidden peace of his being.

Shit.

Even when his mind thought about interior decorating, the red haired cat seemed to weedle his way in.

He knew his attachment to his new brother would probably be the death of him.

And he was slightly okay with that.

TBC.

I'm sorry for the lack of updates, there is work to be done and black history month is big in my family so ive had like no time to write. Plus hiatus killed this fandom. :(

Next update in march!

~IVANKNOVV~


End file.
